


Letters to Louis

by EmmaleeRose



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Bloodplay, Implied Sexual Content, Love Letters, M/M, Oops, Sexual Content, Vampire Chronicles, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaleeRose/pseuds/EmmaleeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of letters from the perspective of Lestat written to Louis at different times in their journey together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I would love to hear feedback- good or bad. please leave a comment!

My Darling Louis,

You are impatient. You whine, you complain. You deny yourself the sweet nectar of human life and deny me any type of love, emotional or physical. I have tried time and time again to reach your mental level. Where are you in your mind? What philosophy do you follow that has you wallowing in self-pity at every hour of every day?

I miss you, Mon Cher. You are as much a part of me as my dark history and my soul longs to be rejoined with yours, if only you would allow such a thing. I recognize the mistakes I have made in the past. I was callous and treated you unfairly. But now, seeing all the harm I have done, I wish for nothing but the opportunity to right those wrongs done so many years ago.

For all of our faults, for all of our differences, I love you still. My child of darkness, my lover, my friend. Please come back to me. You know how I feel about begging, but even still I implore you to return to me. Soon.

Yours Eternally,

Lestat de Lioncourt


	2. Oh, Louis...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat has read "Interview" and is very not amused.

Louis,

Have you any idea what you have done? I assume so, since I have still not heard from you. I hope for my sake that the Ancients have not already ripped your throat out due to this "biography" you have had published.  ~~My love, what were you thinking?!~~

I am very displeased. Not that you will care. ~~I am rather hurt that you~~

~~Do you have any~~

 

Louis,

Please respond to me. Contact me soon. I ~~need~~ want to see you.

Eternally,

Lestat


	3. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter never sent...

My Louis,

How do you expect me to go on like this? This is no sort of life.

I miss you, my friend. My comrade. Were we not supposed to endure together? Did I not show you how I could love you forever? In what way have I offended you so completely that you refuse my bed and company? To merely see you would bring light to my ever darkening days.

I heard rumor that you were seen with the Vampire Armand. A clever witted Soldier of Darkness, is he not? Unfortunately, his ability to become obsessive rivals his angelic physique. Please, do not fall victim to his tricks. He is as angelic as the dark angel Lucifer, embodying all of his dark power as well. 

I must admit, I am jealous if this is true. I miss you, and it angers me to no end. Nothing fills the void you left me with, you selfish prick.

Mon Dieu, how much easier it would be to despise your very being!


	4. Unending Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat attempts to turn his love to hatred.

Louis,

I have given up on reasoning with you. Clearly, you could not care less whether I suffer or am killed. I am offended, severely offended, that you have not sought me out. How dare you treat me this way. Yes, I am difficult, but obviously not as difficult as you! Everything with you is "woe is me," and I am better off without you.

Your very presence annoys me. Your stupid long hair is black as the pit of Hell which I am greeted by every night I open my eyes. Your eyes are the same slime green as a witch's old toad. Your skin is too soft, too girlish, and I hate you. I hate you with every part of me.  
Fear me if you ever see me again.

Run from the wrath of Lestat, since running is clearly all you are good at.

Yours Spitefully,

Stat

 

Please come home you dreaded oaf.


	5. Intoxicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat feeds from a drunkard man. Or two or three. Inebriated, he writes a letter to Louis, copies it, and sends it to every place Louis is rumored to be.

Dearing darlest Lou,

You should stop ignoringing me. I took care of you for decades. And I miss you more than I will tell you. You make me angry. I tell you that I will never forgive you, but if your pretty face ever showed up here in N'Orleans, I would take you with open arms. Back. Come back. 

The chair by the fireplace is still there. The impression of your ass is still there from when you sit with your stupid books looking like a stupid angelic moron. 

Come home.

Ever Yours,

Me. If you don't know who I am, then don't bother coming home.

 


	6. His Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis replies to Lestat's letter.

Lestat,

I received a letter from you a week ago. I assume you were on a binge, and most likely do not recall actually sending that letter. No, I will not come home.

Perhaps I should relieve you from your penance. But I do not think you truly want me back. I think your ego is getting the best of you. You know you cannot have me, so you try even harder to have me. It is not about me. It's about you being the victor in everything.

If I come back to you, you will use me as a pawn. You don't give a Damn about me. So why should I give a Damn about you?

I still love you. Let that give you some comfort.

Louis


	7. Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat reminisces about his time with Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW, not erotica though.

Do you remember, Louis?

Do you remember the way you would hold me while I screamed in confused rage? When I would comfort you when the world seemed to be caving in around us? I remember. I remember everything.

I remember one night after a hunt, you turned to me. Your cheeks were flushed with blood, your eyes glistening like when you were still mortal. You were so beautiful. And you did the most peculiar thing - you smiled at me. Very few times have I seem your lips turn upward and your teeth show with contentedness. Mon Cher, how I miss that. More than that, I miss your body. Of course I care about your emotions and whether or not you were happy. But, oh, how you would come to me when you were not so contented. You would come home in a rage, the stink of sewer rats all over you. You would come in and throw things and overturn tables. And I would grab you, kiss you, and you released all of your anger and passion into me. I could feel it in you, the discontent. But you always came back to me. I would take you to our room, wash the blood off of your chin and neck. I would watch as the muscles of your back rippled when you pulled off your shirt. Remember how we could not resist each other? How easy it was then? Even if we were both unhappy, at least we had each other. Now I stare down the dark pit that is my eternity without you.

Let me find you; better yet, come to me. Let me make you feel welcome in this world once again. You can bite me, hit me. Hell, burn everything I own. Just let me feel your granite skin against mine. Let it be out of hate. As long as I have you, I will not complain.

Yours, Eternally Damned,

'Stat 


	8. Days Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a year since Lestat and Louis were in contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I started college in the fall and everything got super hectic. I wanted to wait and write more when I read more of the books, but I just haven't had much time to myself lately. Let me know what you guys think!

Louis, 

It has been a year since I last tried to contact you. For a time, I decided that I could survive on my own. I believed that I didn't deserve to have you in my life. While that may be true, I was wrong in thinking I could make it without you.

I would like to meet if that is at all possible, at least go discuss things. 

Please respond. 

Yours,

Lestat


	9. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

Weeks had passed with no word from Louis, not that this was shocking to me in any way. I had truly given up hope. I took the lives of those intoxicated fools at the harbor, the teens out in the woods with their spliffs and acid. I must say, acid truly is quite the "trip." Nonetheless, I did not expect to hear from my Louis again.

When I woke, sometime in the beginning of June, I noticed an odd smell in the air. I was, naturally, in my home in New Orleans, where I have resided for some time now. But that scent, it took me back. Far back...

I woefully dragged myself from my satin sheets, a burning hunger lighting a fire in my throat. But that scent...?

Into the hallway, down the stairs, past the open French doors that lead to the balcony, gardenia flooding my senses. Now, into the library, where a fire burned...papers?

"No!" I shout, plunging my hands into the flames to rescue the hundreds of unsent letters, all to my beloved...

"Louis..."

A raven haired ghost stepped out from the shadows into the light of the flames.

"Hello, Lestat. It has been a long time."


	10. A Note to My Readers, From Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know I've been away for far too long. I'm hoping to have something by the end of the day
> 
> With regard to why I haven't written in some time - this past November, I was severely taken advantage of by someone I called my friend. This same person sexuality assaulted me in January, and I was threatened and approached by one of his friends after telling this man I didn't want to see him again. 
> 
> I've been having an extremely hard time coming to terms with all of this. Between that and the work loads courtesy of college, I haven't had much time for writing. 
> 
> I'm going to try writing more often with the blue it'll be a good therapeutic outlet for me.  
> Thank you, friends, for your endless support. You don't know how much it means

Sorry guys - I'll have it down soon!!


	11. Too Little, Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dearest friend mucked it up... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm finally getting back to my good ole self, so here it is!

Well, well, well. Here we are yet again.

I'm still writing here, so I'm sure you can all assume I did not run off with my love to some den in Northern Europe. Instead, I stay here, in the heat and sweat N'Orleans. I have, as of late, been considering a move back towards France, or perhaps far, far north to Canada. The current "climate" is unappealing, and I have existed on this Godforsaken rock for too long to have some  _faus losengier_ trample on my existence.

Regardless of the unfortunate politics of this age, I'm sure you're all here to find out what  _did_ happen when Louis broke into my home and burned my personal property.

Well, as you like it, but I am certain you will not like the outcome. 

~~~~

I knelt in front of the flames that licked the crumpled parchment, staring wide-eyed at the apparition that stood before me.

Louis, in all his glory, his black hair hanging about his face, eyes gleaming like green lanterns. Nothing had been so beautiful, yet so terrible.

He tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but I cut through the silence before his melodic voice could entrance me.

"So, your first act upon coming home to me is to burn things that did not belong to you?" I demanded, my thoughts pounding in my head.

Louis' head titled with keen interest. "They didn't belong to me? Ah, I suppose that is why they all had  _my_ name on them. And were all in a box labeled 'Shit for My Shit.' I assumed that I was to be the recipient."

"How interesting that they were never sent to you, hmm? Clearly, I did not intend those letters for your eyes," I huffed.

"Well, I have read them. How does that make you feel?"

"What are you, my therapist?" I spat, finally turning toward him.

"No," he replied quietly. "No, I suppose I mean very little to you nowadays."

My fists clenched, teeth biting into my lower lip.

"And you assume this because...?"

"Because," Louis says, finally meeting my eyes, "I have not heard from you in many months."

God _damn_  his green eyes. Those wretched emerald pools were trying to pull me in, to drown me in some "emotion" that Louis insisted existed inside. All that existed now was rage. Rage at the world, rage at Louis, rage at myself for not seeing this coming. 

I stood up now, finally, my body vibrating with such energy...

"You hadn't heard from me?" I seethed. " _You_ hadn't heard... from  _me_?"

It was then that I exploded.

"HOW MANY MONTHS HAVE I SENT UNANSWERED LETTERS?! HOW MANY TIMES DID I READ THAT BLOODY LETTER YOU SENT ME!" 

My voice tore out of my mouth with such ferocious hunger. Tears, heavy blood droplets, streaked across my pale cheek.

"It has been  _months_ since my last letter to you. It had been a year before that! You showed no care then!"

He stepped towards me then, his lips hovering in a slight "o" while he stared.

"You know nothing, Lestat."

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
